


The Savior's Heart

by spanglemaker9



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanglemaker9/pseuds/spanglemaker9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian's fledgling relationship faces some unexpected tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last week before 4x11 aired. I speculated that Killian would get his heart back (which he did!) but I also thought Rumple would stay in Storybrooke. Didn’t see that one coming, but go, Belle! Anyway, let’s pretend she didn’t kick him across the town line.

It was a plus. It was a no-doubt-about-it, bright pink plus. And it popped right up, almost before the damned stick was all the way wet, like the test was just waiting to scream the result at her.

Emma sat on the cold edge of the bathtub, clutching the stick and staring. How was it even _possible_? It seemed too soon to know. Wasn’t there a window in the very beginning when your body wasn’t sure? She was well within that window and her body seemed pretty freaking certain about it.

She’d only gotten the test on a whim, after having a bizarre reaction to the smell of scrambled eggs at the diner this morning. The idea had popped into her head and refused to be dismissed, no matter how often she told herself it was impossible. She’d picked up the test on her lunch hour and taken it home just so she could prove it to herself and stop obsessing. But all she’d proven was that she was impossibly, emphatically pregnant.

And _really_? Once. She’d had sex exactly _once_ since she left Boston a lifetime ago and _somehow_ she was pregnant.

Sure, Killian had been in her life for the better part of two years, but they’d only crossed that final line two weeks ago, the night she’d found out about his heart, wrested it out of Gold’s megalomaniacal grasp, and restored it to his chest. Imagining their near miss, knowing she’d almost lost him, she’d been weak with relief knowing he was safe again. Their sweet reunion kiss had quickly escalated into so much more. That night, a kiss hadn’t been enough. She’d needed to touch him, feel him over her, breathing into her, reassuring her that he wasn’t going to disappear. They were both alive and for a moment, she’d needed to physically embrace that fact. It had been frantic, desperate and quick. David had called with some crisis shortly after so she hadn’t even spent the whole night with him.

And then before they’d even fully dealt with Gold the next day, a whole new trio of Big Bads had shown up in Storybrooke and they hadn’t had a moment alone since, so there had been no repeat performance.

Which was really too bad, because… _damn_. Killian’s swagger and bravado weren’t misplaced. He knew what the hell he was doing in bed. Those three hundred years had served him well. Actually, they’d served _her_ well. Just thinking back on those heated moments in his arms made her cheeks turn pink, and Emma Swan did _not_ blush.

Which brought her back to that night. They’d used a condom. Sure there had been a bunch of groping and rubbing and maybe a few desperate thrusts before her head cleared enough to make him stop. He hadn’t had a clue what she was talking about, of course, but Emma had put on plenty of condoms in her day, so she’d… taken him in hand, as it were. She knew she’d done it right. Did it spring a leak and they didn’t notice? Maybe.

But she’d been with Neal for months, having sex every day, sometimes more than once, and she’d been an idiot kid who paid only passing attention to birth control. It was really no surprise at all that she’d gotten knocked up back then. But even so, it had taken a while. How had it happened with Killian that one time, through protection? It defied the odds.

Something told her there was more to it. When Killian had first entered her, the sensation, the overwhelming _rightness_ of it, had shocked her senseless. It was more than just bare skin and lust. Something bigger happened. Something powerful had fluttered through her and the stunned expression on his face had told her he’d felt it too. It was different. She’d supposed it was because she hadn’t had sex with someone she loved in many years. But it hadn’t ever felt that way with Neal either, as unfair as that sounded. Killian had shifted her reality the moment they touched.

Emma suspected magic. After all, Killian was from another realm. So was she, even though it was easy to forget that. She could blow apart buildings with the glow from her hands because of the crazy voodoo that existed between her parents.

She thought of her parents, the way they said “We always find each other” like some kind of mantra. A snort of laughter escaped her, imagining Killian’s magic sperm valiantly conquering every obstacle in its quest to reach her magic egg. But laughing was completely inappropriate, considering the circumstances, and she quickly sobered.

Right. She was pregnant. Improbably, perhaps magically, pregnant.

What was she going to do?

Her first reaction, one borne of a life spent on her own, was panic, the same as when she’d found out she was pregnant with Henry. She’d been eighteen, alone, betrayed by the father, in prison, and with very dim prospects for her future. Under those circumstances, a baby was a disaster. There had been no question then that she would give him up.

But now….

She gave herself a moment to imagine it, being pregnant again, giving birth again, and then actually reaching out her arms to take the baby afterward.

Suddenly she was crying. Huge, ugly, snot-sobbing tears. She spent five minutes indulging in her sob fest before wiping her shaky fingers under her eyes. Where had _that_ come from? But she knew where it came from. Now she understood the fervent desire that Snow admitted to, wanting to have another shot at it. Yes, Emma was a mother. She had Henry back in her life and he was amazing. Such a great kid. But he wasn’t a kid anymore. He was nearly as tall as her, with a raspy deep voice. He was already subtly pulling back from her and Regina, eager to finish growing into the man he halfway was. She was so glad to have him back, but she’d never get back his childhood. That was lost forever.

Emma wanted another chance. She wanted this baby, almost desperately. There was a gaping hole in her heart that she hadn’t even been aware of. It had ached every time she saw Snow with Baby Neal, every time she held him in her arms herself. She’d never love Henry any less, but she needed to raise this baby to heal that hole.

Her hand had already subconsciously gone to her flat stomach as the baby moved from theoretical to real in her mind. Then she was laughing through her sniffles, almost euphoric in her delight. Well, her hormones sure as hell knew she was pregnant.

But there was someone else who needed to know about it, as soon as possible.

With a groan, she slid off the edge of the tub and onto the floor. How was this possible? They were brand new. They hadn’t even officially declared themselves an “us”. One date and a desperate round of sex didn’t equal a relationship. Not that she didn’t love him. She did. And not that she wasn’t serious about him. She was. But she thought she’d have a lot more time to get used to the idea of a long-term relationship before having to tackle any serious couple issues. She’d never even _been_ in a long-term relationship (the guy who sent her to prison and the one who was secretly a monkey didn’t count) and now they were going to be co-parenting?

Then a terrible thought occurred to her. Would Killian even want this baby? He’d been a renegade pirate for three hundred years. She was quite sure fatherhood hadn’t been part of his life plan. Her heart hurt imagining him backing away from this. Because she wasn’t going to. In the ten minutes since the test had turned up positive, she’d gone from disbelief to planning a nursery. This baby was her new reality. And if Killian didn’t want it…. then she couldn’t want him.

No, she wouldn’t descend down that panic spiral until she told him. Pushing herself up off the floor, she set the test aside and reached for her phone. She texted him, not trusting her voice not to betray her.

_Can you come over?_

His reply came immediately.

_As you wish._

That made her smile, and she traced his words with her thumb before pocketing her phone. Thank god it was the middle of the day. David was at the sheriff’s office, Snow was at the mayor’s office and Henry was at school. They’d have the place to themselves all afternoon to hash this out.

Her nerves were stretched to the breaking point while she waited for Killian to arrive. Absently, she reached for the whisky bottle in the cabinet before she caught herself. She poured a glass of milk instead. She was still sipping it, sitting on a barstool, staring into space, when Killian knocked.

Sliding off the stool, she nervously wiped her hands down her thighs before crossing to the door. Good lord, she was more nervous than she had been for their date. Of course, this was so much more important. What she told him next would affect them both for the rest of their lives. Or maybe just hers. The possibility existed that this would be the last time things would be normal between them. As normal as they’d ever been.

She opened the door and there he stood, looking like some sort of renegade rockstar in his black leather jacket and tight pants. Where did he even find those things in Storybrooke? He held out a to-go coffee cup from Granny’s.

“Thought you could use an afternoon refreshment.”

She smiled as she took it. Weren’t there rules about caffeine consumption while pregnant? She couldn’t remember. Snow better have kept her baby books.

“Thanks,” she said, turning the cup nervously in her hands without taking a sip.

Killian scowled. “What’s wrong, Swan? You look absolutely terrified.”

 _You’re something of an open book,_ he’d once told her. Seemed that was still true where he was concerned.

“Not wrong, exactly. But we need to talk. You’d better come in.”

Killian inhaled deeply as he followed her into the loft. “That sounds ominous.”

“No. I mean, not really. I mean, I guess it depends.” She had no idea how she was supposed to launch into this.

“Come on, Emma, out with it. You’re scaring me.”

“Okay. Do you remember the night I got your heart back from Gold?”

“You mean the night you released me from his nefarious clutches? Aye, how could I forget?”

Emma licked her lips and stuffed her hands into her back pockets. “Right. And you remember what happened later that night?”

His eyes lit up and the grin he gave her was positively lascivious. He swaggered towards her with that ridiculous feline grace that made her mouth water. “Is that what this is about? I can think of no better way to take advantage of our solitude—“

“Wait.” She planted her palm on his chest, stopping him when he was just a foot away with his hand already resting on her hip. “That’s not why I asked you to come over. Something happened…”

“Are you all right, lass?” He shifted closer again, his expression softening into concern.

“I’m pregnant.”

Killian’s eyes went wide and his hand dropped to his side. He opened his mouth to say something, but for once, he seemed to be speechless.

Emma’s panic began to spiral seeing his dumbstruck face and she started to babble, taking a step back to give him some space.

“I know it’s unexpected and it’s a shock, but there you have it. And it’s okay if it wasn’t what you planned. What I mean is, I know what I want to do, but I’m not expecting anything of you. You don’t need to feel obligated or anything—“

“I’m not meant to be obligated to my own child?”

She finally looked up at him and the expression on his face made her take another step in retreat. “I just meant that it’s your choice how involved you want to be. But no matter what, I’m keeping it.”

“Was there ever any other option?” he said, eyebrows furrowed.

“I mean, I gave up Henry, but things were different then.”

“They bloody hell were,” he snapped.

“I want this baby. But if that’s not something you can see for your future—“

He laughed in disbelief. “Emma, whether I saw it in my future or not, it’s there now, isn’t it?”

“You still have a choice,” she murmured helplessly. “I wouldn’t try to trap you…”

He took two swift strides towards her and took her face in his hand. “Will you stop trying to shake me off, you bloody insane creature? It’s mine as much as it is yours.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

For the first time since she’d dropped the bombshell on him, he smiled. “Having a child with you? Of course I am.”

“We didn’t plan—“

“One usually doesn’t.”

“Except in this world, one usually _does_. Or one tries to. I don’t know how this happened.”

There was the lascivious grin again. He pressed closer to her. “Oh, I know exactly how it happened. I can show you if it’s slipped your mind.”

She wasn’t sure if it was her newly rampaging hormones or just the power of Killian, but suddenly that seemed like an excellent idea. After all, she’d cleared her schedule and there were two hours left until Henry got home from school. They could do a lot in two hours.

There was probably a lot more to talk about. She knew there was. But talking could wait, couldn’t it? Her hot pirate boyfriend was pressing his hot pirate body against hers and he was okay with having a baby and the relief from that….god, she just wanted to enjoy the hell out of him while she still could.

When he dipped his head to kiss her, she didn’t stop him. When he deepened it, she grabbed the front of his jacket and pushed it back off his shoulders. He shook himself free of it and then went to work on his hook. But Emma brushed his hand away and started unbuckling it for him. He smiled and lowered his head to kiss down her neck. His hand slid up her ribcage until he was cupping her breast. His thumb scraped across her nipple and she gasped, sagging against him.

“Oh, wow. They’re kind of sensitive right now.”

Killian nipped at her collarbone. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

He rubbed his thumb across her again and she moaned. “Not too gentle. Oh, god.”

His chuckle vibrated against her chest as he worked her buttons free one by one. Emma refocused on his cuff and moments later it clattered to the floor next to his jacket. Her shirt was next to go. He wrapped his left arm behind her back and leaned her over as he continued with his mouth what he’d been doing with his thumb. She could feel the wet heat of his mouth through the thin fabric of her bra. She threaded her fingers through his hair to balance herself.

“Perhaps a bed would be the thing just now,” he murmured against her breast.

“Yeah. It’s upstairs and down the hall.”

Killian raised his head to grin at her. “Not that I’d mind taking you on the living room floor but perhaps that should wait until we’re in our own home.”

Emma blinked. “Our home?”

“Once we’re married.”

“ _Married_?”

He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed the side of her neck. “Mm hmmm. And quickly, so the whole town’s not doing the math when the little one makes his or her appearance.”

“Who said anything about getting married?” The old panic was back, the same freak out she’d had when Walsh had sprung his proposal on her. At the time, she’d thought it was her subconscious whispering to her that she couldn’t trust him. But no, it seemed it was marriage in general that triggered this fight or flight response in her. With Walsh, she picked flight. Apparently her answer for Killian was fight.

Killian scowled. “I didn’t think it had to be said. Of course we’re getting married.”

“We’ve been on exactly one date. Don’t you think that’s a little too fast?”

Killian waved his hand in the direction of her stomach. “I think it can’t be fast enough under the circumstances.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Oh for god’s sake, why on earth do you think we have to be married to have a baby?”

“And why do you think we don’t? I just want my child and my woman to be—“

“Your _woman_? I’d have thought you figured out by now that I’m nobody’s woman but my own.”

“Of course you are, but—“

Emma snatched her shirt off the floor and stuffed her arms into the sleeves. “I mean, I can’t believe you’d just assume I’d fall in and marry you without question.”

Killian grabbed for his cuff, angrily jamming it back down on his arm. “Yes, I rather did assume so. I see I was mistaken.”

He was yanking the buckles on his cuff closed as Emma heard a key turning in the lock. A second later, the door opened, revealing David and Snow, holding Neal. Their eyes widened as they registered Killian’s jacket on the floor and Emma’s gaping shirt.

“Oh,” Snow gasped, taking a step back. “We just came home to check on Emma since she wasn’t feeling well this morning. But we didn’t mean to interrupt—“

“What exactly _are_ we interrupting?” David said with a scowl, looking from Emma’s furious face to Killian’s.

Killian snatched his jacket from the floor. “Nothing at all, mate.”

Then he pushed past them both and clattered down the stairs.

Snow and David watched him go and then turned back to Emma. Her hands were shaking as she buttoned her shirt.

“Emma,” Snow began cautiously. “If you want to talk about it…”

Emma hesitated for just a second and then thought, _fuck it_. They were going to find out soon anyway.

“I’m pregnant.”

She couldn’t bear to look up and see their reactions, but their shouts of _“What??”_ in unison made her flinch just the same.

“I know, I know, I’m as surprised as anyone else, but it’s true all the same.”

“I….” Snow fumbled for words. “I didn’t realize that you and Killian had….”

“It was, um… it was just the one time, which is weird. I mean, _that_ wasn’t weird. The sex, I mean. It wasn’t weird sex…”

“You know what?” David interjected desperately. “I’m gonna go find Killian and keep him from doing something stupid. You probably want to talk to your mother in private about this anyway.”

“Yeah, that would be good. Thanks.”

David made his escape as Snow deposited a sleeping Neal in his crib. Then she turned to Emma and pointed to the bar stools. “Okay, spill.”

So Emma spilled, leaving out the most intimate bits. But she told her mother about the one frantic night of sex they’d shared and that unreal connection she’d felt to him. She swore she used protection, but had turned up pregnant anyway, and not just any pregnant, fast and insistent pregnant. When she told Snow about her revelation in the bathroom, how she’d missed Henry’s childhood and wanted another chance at motherhood, Snow started to cry, and then Emma started to cry, and then several minutes were lost in tearful explanations and apologies.

“I never wanted you to feel like you weren’t enough as my daughter,” Snow sniffed.

“I know. I get it now. I love Henry as much as I ever have, but… I just want my chance back.”

Snow smiled and reached out to wipe a tear off Emma’s cheek. “And now you have it.”

Emma smiled too, teary and tremulous. “Yeah, I do.”

Snow took a deep breath. “And Hook?” she asked cautiously. “How did he react when you told him?”

“Fine, actually. I wasn’t sure, but he was okay. He was happy.”

“So why did you two fight?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Because he jumped right from baby to marriage. He even called me his woman. I mean, this is 2014. I’ve been on my own for almost thirty years. If he thinks I need a man….”

Snow winced.

“What?” Emma asked. “Don’t tell me you agree with him?”

“No, but I think I understand him. Let me call your dad, okay? You should probably talk to him about this part. But Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“I am so happy for you. And I’m so excited about the baby.”

Emma smiled in relief. She hadn’t doubted her parents’ support exactly, but she wasn’t used to counting on people and she certainly had no one to count on during her first pregnancy. She didn’t know how good their support would feel until she had it. Snow hugged her and then called David on her cell.

A few minutes later David came home. Snow slipped away into Neal’s room to check on him.

“Where’s Killian?”

“I left him staring into his glass at the Rabbit Hole.”

“Oh, God.”

“Don’t worry. Whale’s there, too, so he won’t get into too much trouble.”

“Whale’s hardly going to be a help.”

“I thought it was important that I come back here to talk to you. He told me why you fought.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re siding with him.”

David settled on a stool next to her. “I’m always on your side, Emma. But I understand him in this instance.”

“You do?”

“Absolutely.”

“But…” she sputtered. “He only wants to get married because I’m pregnant. One doesn’t necessitate the other.”

David reached out for her hand. “But in our world, it did. Where we came from, the two things go hand in hand.”

“But that’s not where we are. And you understand why I freaked out, David.”

“I get it. I do. But only because the curse sent me here with all the knowledge of this world. Remember, Killian doesn’t have that. He’s trying to do his very best by you, as he knows it to be.”

Emma closed her eyes and groaned. “I didn’t really think about it like that.”

“That’s why I’m talking to you. With a foot in both worlds, I have a little perspective on this issue.”

“So you think we should get _married_?”

“I think my daughter should do whatever the hell she wants. But maybe… and I can’t believe I’m saying this… maybe you could cut the guy a break and understand why he wants to. And explain to him why you don’t, because he’s a smart guy and he loves you. He’ll get it.”

Emma nodded. “Maybe I should go talk to him—“

There was a knock at the door. She looked at her father. David grinned and shrugged. “I told him to give me ten minutes.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but she kissed David on the cheek as she stood up. “Thanks, Dad. Or should that be ‘Grandpa’?”

David chuckled. “Henry already calls me that. I think it suits me.”

“It does.”

 

 

Killian was waiting apprehensively when she opened the door.

“Hi.”

“Emma, I’m sorry—“ he started, but Emma held up her hand to stop him.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

Killian nodded tightly and Emma reached for her jacket. Outside, he nodded his head to indicate the dockside. Killian always returned to the sea when he was upset. She turned and followed him.

“I’m sorry I made the assumption that we would be married,” he started again. “David explained that it’s not always done that way here.”

Emma ducked her head and smiled, slipping her hand into his and squeezing. “No, it’s not. But David explained to me why you felt you needed to and… I appreciate it. You were doing what you thought was right.”

“I still think it’s the right thing to do—“ He held up a hand to stop her when she started to protest. “But I won’t push it on you. The important thing is the baby.”

“Yeah, that is the important thing.”

They’d reached the docks and Emma leaned against the railing, looking out over the water, turning purple and orange in the sunset.

“It’s just…” he began, and then trailed off.

“What?”

“I thought… I was afraid that… perhaps… it wasn’t marriage you objected to, but me.”

Emma’s mouth fell open. “Killian…”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you had reservations. I’ve had a rather colorful past, and not in a good way. I’m a bit out of place in this world, and I probably always will be.”

She reached for his hand. “Killian, stop. That wasn’t it. _You_ ….you’re not the problem. I am.”

“Why would you be a problem?”

She shook her head. “It’s just my stupid hang ups. It’s why it took me so long to get this far with you in the first place. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me.”

“I see.” He paused and scratched behind his ear. “Then you’re not sorry about this?” He waved a finger between them. “Me and you and the baby?”

“Sorry? No, Killian, I’m happier than I imagined I could be. I had no idea how much I wanted this until it happened.”

“Even with me?”

“Honestly? I can’t imagine it being anybody but you.”

Killian’s face relaxed into a grin, the boyish wide grin he got when he was truly happy, no suave façade, no swagger.

“And you’re really okay about the baby?”

Killian reached up to cup her face with his hand. “I am more than okay, Emma. I’m delighted.  It’s not…” He stopped, looking down and shaking his head slightly. “It’s not something that I ever thought might lay in my future. It seemed quite impossible. But now… with you… I’m in awe, Emma.”

She hooked her hands behind his neck. “I’m kind of in awe, too. Honestly, the whole baby thing has knocked me for a loop. You and I hadn’t exactly settled what this is, and now there’s a _baby_.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “Speak for yourself, Swan. I know exactly what this is.”

Her fingers toyed with the curling ends of his hair at the nape of his neck. What she wouldn’t give to have his faith, his sureness. In time. She just needed to be patient, to give herself time to undo a lifetime of loss. “You know I need a little time,” she murmured.

“Aye, I know it. But now we’ve the little one on the way. So what do you propose?”

“Well, first I propose I get my own place, because two babies in that loft is officially over the limit.”

Killian grinned, rubbing his palm up her back. “Your own place. I like the sound of that. And?”

“And, we just take it one day at a time.”

“One day at a time?”

“Yeah. Because we have a lot to deal with. So let’s take it as it comes and see where we end up.”

“If we end up alone in your new place soon, I approve of this plan.”

She smiled and tilted her face until their lips were nearly touching his. “I’m pretty sure that can be arranged.”

“And might it be arranged sometime before this new place is acquired?” His blue eyes glinted with heat. What they’d started back at the loft still percolated under the surface. She felt antsy and tense and she guessed he probably did, too.

She chuckled at the same time her body came alive imagining what they would have done if they hadn’t fought. “I suppose so. It’s not like you can get me more pregnant.”

He leaned in and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. “I happen to know that a certain room at Granny’s is currently unoccupied.”

“Well, then, maybe we should take advantage of a quiet moment. If Neal is anything to judge by, they’re going to become scarce.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter2

 

She should have known it would be impossible to keep her pregnancy quiet in Storybrooke. The way gossip spread, she figured it would get around outside their family pretty quickly. But she wasn’t prepared for exactly how it happened.

When she stopped into Granny’s for breakfast two mornings later, Ruby dropped a coffee cup, and it shattered on the floor as she spun around to look at Emma in shock.

“You’re pregnant??” she shrieked at a volume that didn’t miss a single ear in the restaurant.

“Ruby!” Emma hissed. “What the hell!”

Ruby slammed her hands on the counter and leaned closer, inhaling deeply. “Wow, no doubt about it.”

“Are you telling me you can smell the baby? That’s… weird.”

“I can smell _you_ and you smell different. You smell pregnant.” Then she grinned widely. “Did you spring it on Hook yet?”

“Aren’t you full of assumptions this morning?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “As if it could be anyone else. And besides, I know you slept with him the night he got his heart back.”

“Jesus!”

Ruby tapped the side of her nose. “You both reeked of pheromones the next day.”

“I think I’m gonna start wearing perfume.”

“Won’t help. You can’t hide anything from a wolf. So… a baby, huh?”

“I would ask you to keep it to yourself but I think it’s too late for that.” Emma could hear the low hum of conversation all around her and she could almost feel their eyes boring into her back. This would be all over town by lunchtime.

“Yeah, sorry about that. You just surprised me and it popped out.”

“That’s okay. I suspect I couldn’t have kept it quiet for too long anyway.”

“You’re right about that. There are no secrets in this town.”

Granny reached between Emma and Ruby to put Emma’s breakfast on the counter. “Ruby, are you going to clean up that broken cup sometime this century?” Then she sniffed. “Congratulations, Emma.”

Emma shook her head in bewilderment. “Umm… thank you?”

Trying her best to ignore the steady buzz of conversation all about her, she focused on her breakfast. But before she’d gotten the forkful of eggs halfway to her mouth, her stomach gave a lurch. She pushed the plate away in disgust just as her phone buzzed in her pocket with a text from David.

_Belle called from the library. Lost Boy troubles._

She fired off a return text. _On my way_.

“Hey, Ruby, I think eggs are off my menu for a while. Maybe food in general. Can I just get a hot chocolate to go?”

“Sure thing,” Ruby said with a wink.

 

* * *

 

Fucking Lost Boys. The little menaces had been nothing but trouble since they brought them back from Neverland. So much for gratitude.

Belle was beside herself because someone had defaced a book in the library with comically misspelled erotic cartoons. One of the Lost Boys— Nicely? Or maybe it was Tootles…she could never keep them straight—  had been loitering about the afternoon before and she suspected him.

Emma was trying to puzzle out the caption on one when David and Killian arrived. “Killian was at the station looking for you when the call came in,” David shrugged. More like David wanted his new buddy tagging along everywhere he went. But Emma wasn’t complaining. She was glad they’d become close, especially since their lives were about to be entangled forever.

“A dwarf just congratulated me on the street,” Killian said. “Have you shared our little secret, love?”

“Not on purpose. I got kind of outed at Granny’s. It’s pretty safe to say the whole town knows by now.”

Killian grinned. “Well, it’s not as if you can keep it to yourself forever.”

“Quit looking so smug and make yourself useful. I think one of those hateful Lost Boys did this. Can you read it?”

“If you remember, I did advise against bringing them back. Those angelic faces are a lie.”

“The last thing I need right now is an ‘I told you so’.”

Killian’s eyebrows shot up but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Sorry,” Emma sighed. “Hormones.”

“It’s all right, love. I’m prepared to weather any storm.”

Then a new one blew in. The library door swung open and Gold limped in. “Belle, are you all right? I saw the police car out front—“

Belle held up a hand, stopping him. “I’m fine. Really. You didn’t need to come over here.”

The tension was thick in the room. Belle had walked out on Gold the night Emma retrieved Killian’s heart and revealed his duplicity with the dagger. He’d been begging and pleading with her to come home but Belle was steadfast in her refusals.

“Of course I came,” Gold said, trying to approach her again. Belle moved back several steps. “Belle, you’re my wife and I love you. Your well-being is the most important thing to me.”

Emma bit back a sarcastic retort but Belle didn’t hold back. “You have an odd way of showing that, Rumple. I’m fine. Now you really need to go.”

“Belle, please—“

He took another step towards her and Belle jumped. Emma stepped in between them and pushed against Gold’s chest. “Hey. She said you need to leave, so just go.”

Gold cast her a withering glance before looking back longingly at Belle.

“Look, mate, the lady wants you to leave,” Killian interjected.

“Oh and I suppose you’ll rush to her defense, will you, pirate?”

“If she needs it, aye, I will.”

“And here we are again,” Gold snarled. “With you getting between me and my wife.”

“If I need to, absolutely,” Killian snapped. Gold was getting to him and his temper rose.

“Gold, get out of here before I charge you with harassment,” Emma said.

He glared at her again, but admitted defeat and turned towards the door. Just as he made to leave, the door opened again and Snow came in.

“This is a hell of a lot of people to deal with a defaced book,” Emma muttered.

“Granny just congratulated me on becoming a grandmother again. I didn’t know you’d decided to announce it already, Emma.” Snow did a very poor job of hiding the hurt in her voice. No doubt she’d planned on making the announcement at a ball or something.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I didn’t. It kind of got announced for me.”

Gold swung back around, looking from her to Killian and back again. “Am I to understand you’re starting a family?”

“It’s not really any of your business but yeah.”

He narrowed his eyes and glared at Killian. The look made Emma’s blood run cold. They’d thwarted Gold’s grasp for complete power, but he was by no means helpless and he hated Killian with a fervency that terrified her. She’d do well to never let her guard down around him.

“Well, I wish you all the best,” Gold said, making it sound more like a threat than a blessing.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma found the perfect apartment almost by accident. It was that freaky kismet that always made her suspect magic. She was down at the waterfront following up on a call about a missing dog (the non-storybook-villain-related crime rate was ridiculously low in Storybrooke) when she spotted the two-story building facing the water. The ground floor was storage space for a boat building business, but the upper floor looked to be an apartment, and a realtor's sign was in the window. She called the number on the spot and the agent told her the whole building was for sale and that yes, the top floor was an apartment.

She came right away with the keys and the place made Emma's heart stop. It was three bedrooms, with a large low-ceilinged open living space with huge windows that faced the water.  
 _Killian would love this_ , she thought, and instantly redirected her thinking. She loved everything about it, the aged dark wood floors, the huge exposed beams in the ceiling, the spacious modern kitchen, the cozy bedrooms tucked along the back of the apartment... And the tenant downstairs was stable and long-term, so there would be rental income to offset the mortgage.

The glitch came when she made an offer. The building belonged to Gold.

_Of course._

At first he flat-out refused to sell to her at any price. That message came back to her via the flustered real estate agent. So Emma went to see him in person.

He very nearly rolled his eyes when she walked into his shop. "What can I do for you today, Sheriff Swan?"

"How about you explain why you won't sell me that building when your agent says it's been on the market for a year without an offer?"

"How I dispose of my property is none of your concern."

"It is when you're only doing this to be petty and vindictive! Why do you even care if I end up living there?"

"I could care less where you live, Miss Swan. But I refuse to lift a finger to help the pirate build his love nest."

"Killian’s love nest? This has nothing to do with him. I'm the buyer."

"Spare me the weak protestations, please. With your Savior's spawn on the way, the two of you are settling into your happily ever after. And I'll be damned if I play any part in making it happen."

She sighed. Playing dirty wasn’t her first choice, but Gold didn’t necessarily deserve any better.   
“Belle’s going to be so disappointed.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When she hears you’re persisting in this vendetta against Killian…” Emma shook her head sadly. “She might never forgive you.”

“And I’m sure you’re ready to fill her ear with all of my moral failings, aren’t you, Miss Swan?”

God, she hated it when he called her ‘Miss Swan’. It was so fucking patronizing. “I won’t have anything to tell her if you just sell me the damned building.”

Gold let out a weary sigh. “All right. You have a deal. It’s a wasted piece of real estate anyway. I’m glad to be rid of it. Enjoy your love nest with the pirate while it lasts, Miss Swan. That man destroys everything he touches and you’ll be no different.”

“That’s quite the accusation coming from you.”

“Remember, villains never change. And they don’t win. Let me be your lesson in that.”

“I think I can manage things just fine on my own, thanks. Pleasure doing business with you, Gold.”

She left his shop and tried to focus on her new home and not on the unease Gold’s words sparked in her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good gods, Emma, yesssss.”

Emma reared up over him, head thrown back, hair tickling his thighs. Killian gripped her hip as she moved.

“I’m close,” she murmured.

“So am I. Touch me,” he begged.

She chuckled and he groaned because he could feel it everywhere. “I think this constitutes touching.” Her hips twisted and he hissed in pleasure.

“No, your hands. Just a little, Emma. Come on.”

A wicked grin curled her lips and she placed her hands, fingers splayed, on his chest. Her fingertips glowed softly. Magic hummed through his body, magnifying what he already felt, the unraveling that had already begun.

“Like that?” she said.

“Yes,” he bit out through clenched teeth. “Just like that, darling.”

The rest of him came apart and moments later, Emma did, too, dropping down onto his chest when her strength gave out.

“That was magnificent,” he said some time later, pressing a kiss to her sweaty temple.

“You always say that.”

“It’s always true, love.”

Emma slid off of him and curled into his side. Finally having her own place was _fantastic_. Killian still kept a room at Granny’s but he spent nearly every night with her, mostly because once they had the freedom to be together whenever they wanted, they were pretty insatiable. Part of that might have been Emma’s crazy pregnancy hormones, but it had more to do with how amazing the sex was. Every. Single. Time.

It was all so…perfect. Her great new place, her hot, sweet, sexy boyfriend, the baby on the way…. She was more content than she’d ever been before and on nights like this, when he held her in his arms like he’d never let her go, the happiness was almost frightening. If something ever happened, if she lost him or he left her… it was too painful to contemplate.

Not that she thought he’d leave. He seemed as happy as she was. He loved spending time at her place, learning Henry’s video games and figuring out how kitchens worked in this world. He slipped so easily into a domestic life with her that it was hard to remember all the twists and turns of his past. But sometimes she’d catch him staring out the windows at the sea and she worried. He’d given up everything for her. What if she couldn’t be enough?

When Killian came back to bed after cleaning up, he curled himself around her back, nuzzling into the hair at the nape of her neck. It gave her goosebumps in the best possible way.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?"

“I love holding you.”

“No, not that. _This_.”

"Emma, I've told you how happy I am about the baby."

"Not the baby. Everything else. Your life here. You gave up everything to follow me here. And it's so different for you. Do you... miss it?"

Killian was silent for a moment and a burst of cold dread bloomed in her chest. What if he said yes? What if he hated everything about his life here? What if he regretted staying in Storybrooke and wished he'd stayed in the Enchanted Forest? What if the baby had trapped him here when he’d rather leave?

"Honestly? I only miss the Jolly Roger. She was my home for hundreds of years, so yes, I miss her a bit."

"That's all? You don't miss your life there? Piracy's got to be more fun than chasing after delinquent Lost Boys."

Again he paused, and then she felt his lips press against the back of her neck. "Darling, just because I spent centuries doing it, that doesn't mean I was happy. Yes, there were moments when I enjoyed myself. Perhaps I would have even said I was content. But I was never happy. I fell into that life after I'd been betrayed by my country and lost my brother. I let my anger craft me into something hard, cold and ruthless. That was my way of protecting myself, ensuring I wouldn't feel that kind of pain again. Of course, I did anyway, when I lost Milah and then lost my chance at a life with Bae. And again when I lost you to Pan's curse. Meeting you showed me that I'd been lying to myself for centuries. I was lonely and miserable. You were the first bright spot on my horizon in a hundred years, and for the first time, I wanted to lead a better life, to be a better man. So no, Emma, I don't miss it. I don't regret following you here. This life with you is everything I never dared hope for for myself. And you, darling, are the love of my very long and wicked life."

Emma twisted in his arms to face him, reaching up to run her fingers down his cheek. "Killian, that's..."

He smirked. "I know. I'm terribly good at melting your heart."

She laughed, because it was true, and rolled her eyes. "And there you go spoiling it," she teased.

“Well, I can’t have you thinking I’ve gone completely soft, now can I? I have some shred of a reputation as a fearsome pirate to uphold.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

“My heart is, too.”

“Oh, my God. Stop gushing and go to sleep!”

Killian chuckled and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. “You know you love it,” he murmured into her hair.

She sighed. “You know I do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Killian stopped into Granny’s on their way to the station. Chamomile tea was a sad substitute for coffee, but the routine was comforting, even if the drink failed to get her blood moving. Leroy waylaid her as they came in, wanting to know when he was going to get a check from the city for the damage Elsa had done to his van when she first came to town. Killian smirked and peeled off to go place their orders.

"So when's the pirate gonna make an honest woman out of you?" Leroy asked, nodding his head towards Killian.

"We're not in any big rush," Emma shrugged. She was only three months along, and with getting settled in the new place and settled into the new groove with Killian, the whole marriage thing had been the furthest thing from her mind. Since that first day when they’d fought about it, Killian hadn’t brought it up again. He seemed fine with how things were, too.

"Ah," Leroy said. "I guess it would be hard dragging a pirate to the altar. Not the 'I do' sort, huh?"

"It's not that," Emma said. "We just have enough to deal with right now."

"Your tea?" Killian said from right behind her. Emma spun around. Had he heard what Leroy said? From the black look on his face as he held out her to-go cup of chamomile, she suspected he had.

"Killian..."

"To be frank,” he said to Leroy, his voice edged with sarcasm. “I could handle a bit more. But it's not up to me, is it?"  He raised a challenging eyebrow at her. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "Excuse me," he said, then turned and walked out of Granny's. Emma stared after him.

"Wow, he seems grumpy, and I should know.”

"I gotta go." Emma left Leroy without another glance and hurried after Killian. He was striding away up Main, so fast she had to run to catch up to him.

"Hey, Killian, stop."

He did, and slowly turned to face her, although he wasn't looking at her and the muscle in his jaw was twitching, a sure sign he was angry.

"Please tell me you're not upset by what Leroy said. I mean, it's just Leroy mouthing off."

"It's not just Leroy. He's only repeating what everyone else in town is saying."

"Are you seriously bothered by what people say about you?"

"No, I'm bothered by what they say about you. That I'm the feckless bastard who won't do the right thing by you. That the Savior is once again being hard done by and I’m the undeserving bastard leaving you stranded."

"Are you still hung up on this getting married thing? It's such a crazy, old-fashioned idea."

"It's not the marriage," he shouted, his anger finally exploding outward. "It's that you're forcing me to be like him!"

Emma's mouth snapped shut. "Like who?"

"Neal."

"What the hell does Neal have to do with this?"

"Because he wasn't there for you the way he should have been. And I swore to myself from the start that if I were ever fortunate enough to win your affections, I would do what he hadn't and care for you the way you deserved. And I can't."

Emma opened her mouth to tell him that marriage wasn't the only way to care for her, that he proved that every time he brought her lunch at work or rubbed her shoulders when she came home riddled with tension. But then she remembered what David had told her, that Killian had a different idea of noble actions than she did, and he was trying to be the best man he knew how to be, because he felt she deserved that. And she wasn't letting him.

She reached out and grabbed the front of his jacket, tugging him a step closer.

"You've been chasing me for two years. Do you know why I kept running so fast?"

Killian swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly, and shook his head.

"Because I was terrified that if I let you catch me, eventually you'd see I wasn't worth all the effort. And that's why getting married scares the crap out of me."

His face softened, the anger gone in an instant, and he laid his palm against her cheek. "You daft woman. I've been chasing you for two years. I told you from the start that you're an open book to me. I know you inside and out. That's why I wanted you so badly. I've seen it all and I love every bit of you, Emma."

Something very bruised inside Emma began, finally, to heal. This man was so, so good. And he wanted her with a depth of devotion that staggered her. He was right, he knew her better than anyone, and still he was here, wanting her. Maybe it was time to bend a little, even if it terrified her. He deserved it.

She angled her face up and kissed him. "I think you should ask me again."

"Ask you again?" His head tilted to the side adorably.

She looked meaningfully at him. "You should ask me again."

Comprehension dawned and he smiled, a luscious curling of his lips that always undid her. "I'm not sure I asked you properly the first time. Afraid I bungled that bit."

"Well, maybe you should ask me now."

He sobered, looking so loving and intensely vulnerable that her heart nearly stopped. She'd give anything to spare him another moment's pain in his life. "Emma," he murmured. "Will you marry me?"

Even knowing it was coming, she reacted more emotionally than she expected. Her eyes began to water and her throat was tight, but she nodded. "Yes, I will."

 

 

* * *

 

 

They should have run off to Vegas. God only knew what Killian would make of that place, but they could have gotten married in an hour, no muss, no fuss. Shortly after Emma announced their plans to her parents, she learned that when your mother is Snow White, your wedding will entail a great deal of fuss.

It was less than a month since he’d asked her. Emma insisted that if they were going to do it, she was doing it while she could still wiggle into something hot. It was close. She definitely had a bump, but careful seaming kept the bulge to a minimum. In another couple of weeks, she’d be all about stretch pants and high-waisted blouses, but for today, she felt pretty in a sleeveless white dress with a nipped in waist (raised slightly to hide her bump) and a flared skirt.

Since time had been so short, the whole thing had been thrown together on the fly. Granny organized a potluck for the reception, Snow made the dress, Archie got ordained online to perform the ceremony, and most improbably of all, they were doing it in the gazebo in Regina’s backyard.

The location had been proving to be a sticking point. Snow lobbied for the church but Killian was quite certain that he’d burst into flames if he dared utter vows on consecrated ground, so the church plan was scrapped. And Storybrooke, for all its charms, was rather short on decent event venues. They’d been arguing about it over dinner at Granny’s one night when Regina chimed in and offered up her gazebo.

Emma had shot her a surprised look. “The same yard where I tried to chop down your apple tree?”

Regina grimaced. “That was a long time ago. I’m trying here. Don’t make it harder for me.”

Emma conceded that under the circumstances, it was an incredibly gracious offer for Regina to make so she accepted.

And now here she was in The Evil Queen’s guest bathroom, getting ready to go downstairs and get married to Captain Hook as her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, did their best not to burst with pride. What the hell was her life? Sometimes she could scarcely believe she’d ended up here, living this life, considering the long, tortured path she’d taken to get here. Scratch that. _Most_ of the time she couldn’t believe it.

Still, she wouldn’t change a thing. She had a rather unconventional family who loved her, she’d gotten Henry back when for many years that seemed hopelessly out of reach, and she’d found this man… a man who heated her body and touched her heart and made every day better just by being in it with her. And in a few months, they were having a baby. She’d get the shot at motherhood that she’d been denied with Henry. It seemed like too much. No one got everything they ever wanted. But she was about to.

The old Emma, the orphan who lost every good thing that ever came her way, wanted to panic. Nothing this good could last. Someone as damaged as her could never deserve it or keep it. But there was a new Emma coming to life inside of her. This Emma, loving and beloved, accepted her life as her due. This was always meant to be hers, and now it was. It had been a bit delayed, and it took a lot of work to keep it all going, but all good things took work. And her life was very good.

She examined herself in the mirror one more time, running her fingers through her hair to tousle it a little. Killian liked it best when she left it down. He liked being able to touch it. Then she slicked on a little more red lipstick. He had an endearing weakness for vamp red lipstick, which she liked to indulge now and then.

Satisfied, she left the bathroom and descended the stairs. Snow met her at the bottom, full of nervous energy and last minute worries.

“Oh, Emma, you look so beautiful.” Snow’s eyes, predictably, teared up. “I always imagined my daughter would get married in the Great Hall in our castle in the Enchanted Forest, just like I did and my mother before me.”

“Mom… come on.”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Snow waved her hands and smiled. “This is different than anything I could have imagined for you, from where we are to who you’re marrying. But it’s no less perfect.”

Emma smiled and kissed her cheek. “Stop sniffling. You’ll mess up your mascara.”

Snow laughed. “Okay, let’s find your father. Killian’s ready, and I think he’s about to wear a trough in Regina’s garden with his pacing.”

Within minutes, it was happening. She was marrying Killian. The garden was full of familiar faces from her years in Storybrooke and beyond, all the people who’d become her community. David walked her down the “aisle”, which was really just a white runner laid out on Regina’s lawn.

At the end of it stood Archie, ready to officiate, and next to him, Killian. David must have taken him suit shopping, and she’d have to remember to thank him later for that, because _holy shit._ Over the past two years she’d seen Killian in full leather pirate drag and the more toned down upscale rockstar look he’d adopted in Storybrooke, but she’d never seen him like this. Sedate enough, in his crisp black suit and white dress shirt, but still mouthwateringly handsome, those freakishly blue eyes flashing at her from under his dark brows. When he saw her, the smile that broke out across his face made her knees go weak. Smiles that sinful should be illegal.

When they reached Archie and Killian, David kissed her cheek before moving to stand between Killian and Henry, his other groomsman. Ruby stepped forward to take Emma’s flowers for her. Archie started to talk. It was probably a lovely ceremony, full of lovely words, but Emma didn’t hear any of it. There was only Killian, looking at her like she was the last good thing on earth.

And then it was done. They’d exchanged rings and kissed and Archie said more words and she was married to Killian. Their family and friends crowded around them to kiss cheeks, shake hands and wish them well. One of the dwarves rolled out a cart full of champagne flutes and chilled bottles.

Regina shrugged. “I thought we should have a little toast before we head to Granny’s.”

Emma smiled, genuinely touched. “Thank you, Regina.”

Corks were popped and bubbly was poured for all the laughing guests. Killian waved it off, holding up his flask. “I received a wedding gift of some rather exceptional rum this morning, if you don’t mind.” Emma didn’t mind. All her best memories included Killian swilling rum out of his hip flask. She didn’t want him changing now.

Snow raised her glass. “To my beautiful, strong, brave daughter, Emma, returned to us after so many years, and to Killian, who’s crossed realms and time to find her.”

David raised his glass. “I never thought I’d hear myself say this, but Killian, there’s not a man alive who loves my daughter more than you. And no man is more deserving of her love than you. Congratulations.”

Killian looked down and smiled. Emma could tell he was deeply moved. She reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers before raising her glass and taking a tiny sip.

He looked up at her. “This is the happiest day of my life, Emma.”

Then he raised his flask, took a sip, and dropped to the ground like a stone.

“Killian?”

Emma fell to her knees beside him as everyone else crowded forward. She felt for his pulse and couldn’t find it. Terror like she’d never known filled her.

“His heart! His heart has stopped! Killian! What’s wrong?”

Regina crouched beside him, laying her hand on his chest. “His heart is fine. He’s not dead.” She glanced up at Snow. “It’s a sleeping curse.”

“What?? Who the hell would do that?” But she knew who’d done it before she’d even finished saying the words. Gold. Killian’s “wedding gift” this morning. She snatched up the flask resting on Killian’s limp hand and sniffed it out of habit. It’s not as if she’d know what a fucking sleeping potion smelled like. She thrust it at Regina, who apparently did know what they smelled like.

“Yep, that’s it. A powerful one, too.”

“Some fucking wedding gift. That little troll. Regina, can you lift it?”

She shook her head. I can’t undo magic this powerful. I’m not sure even Gold could. These types of curses are meant to be unreversable. I should know.”

Snow dropped to the ground next to Emma. “So should I. But it _can_ be undone, Emma.”

Emma looked up at her, full of panic. “What if it doesn’t work?” she whispered.

Snow smiled gently and took her hand. “You just got married. Of course it will.”

Emma shook her head. “But what if it’s not… I don’t know… _pure_ enough. What if it’s not magical like you and Dad?” What she didn’t say, the fear that lay at the root of it all, was _What if I’m not enough_?

Snow reached out to touch her cheek. “Emma, people talk about True Love like it’s something that just happens to you. Like some sort of magic spell that's cast on a person. And yes, it's a kind of magic, but it's about your choice, your _heart's_ choice. Who does your heart choose, Emma?"

She looked back to Killian, his beautiful face peaceful in his sleep of death. Her heart chose Killian. It had chosen him almost from the start, recognizing in him the perfect, missing parts of herself, as impossible as it seemed. Over and over her heart chose Killian. Forever it would choose Killian. She was the Savior and Killian was the pure, beating heart of the Savior.

Gold underestimated both of them. He didn’t think either one of them was capable of this kind of love and he certainly didn’t think Killian _deserved_ it. And that was where he would fail. In the end, he didn’t understand the real nature of love. He used it as a weapon, he used it to control and manipulate. He didn’t see how patience, sacrifice and devotion were far stronger in the end than fear and power.

"Come back to me," she whispered, holding his face in her hands. Then, banishing fear and self-doubt, thinking only of Killian—his drowsy morning smile, his eyes when he watched her from across a room, his voice when he whispered into her ear that he loved her, his fingertips on her skin when he brushed her hair back—she kissed him.

There was a moment of absolute silence, and Emma was only aware of her lips on Killian’s, on the man she was dragging back to this world through the veil of magic and malevolence. Bright white energy welled up inside her and she welcomed it. It swept through her and outward, washing over Killian and pulsing through everyone clustered around them. And then she felt him move under her. His chest heaved and his lips responded to hers. She opened her eyes to see him smiling up at her.

“Well, that’s a relief, Swan,” he murmured. “It would have been bloody awkward if nothing happened”

She shook her head. “I knew it would work. I wasn’t worried.”

“Aye, neither was I. As soon as I sensed what was happening, I knew you could undo it with a kiss.”

The crowd around them was murmuring in wonder and delight, and she knew they’d have to stand up and face them all in a moment. But she stayed on her knees for a second longer, her hair falling in a curtain around their faces.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” she asked.

Killian grinned. “Aye. It means you’re never getting rid of me now, Swan.”

She smiled back. “It means I’ll never want to. My parents always find each other. Me and you? We’ll always save each other.”

“It’s lucky for me that I’m in love with the Savior.”

She rested her hand on his chest. “It’s lucky for you that you’re the heart of the Savior.”

“That’s a very good thing indeed.” He reached up to cup her neck and pulled her down to kiss him. “I know Gold deserves retribution and all that, but do you suppose we could put off the vengeance bit until after the honeymoon?”

“I think vengeance can wait a day or two. Anyway, we’ve already won.”

“Aye, lass, that we have.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
